the lion king the Circle of Life defends
by Shiploverforever
Summary: the lion king franchise with a a whole new twist when would it all look like with all our beloved characters as humans this story is set in the medieval time
1. anther note 1

the first chapter will be up when i am done with it


	2. anther note 2

so i have been thinking and the first chapter of this book will start not with the lion guard it will start with the lion king as human i am making the characters as we speak and when i will be working on writing it so it may be a while but i promise it will be good


	3. return of the roar the next chapter p1

the sunrise on the kingdom called the pride lands at the chanter stood pride rock castle

at the top of the castle was a balcony and on it stood the king of the land but he was not alone beside him was his daughter the crowned princess

king Simba said Everything the light touches is part of our kingdom. The Pride Lands. Ruling it is a big responsibility, Kiara and someday when you're queen...

kion said Heads up! Incoming! as a ball comes flying through the air and it bounces off Simba's head

King Simba (GRUNTS) and kion's sister Kiara said kion? as a boy with red hair come through after the ball

Kion said Oh! (CHUCKLES) Sorry, Dad. Me and Bunga were playing ball as a boy with a blue shirt come through And Kion couldn't handle the pass! Bunga said as he spins the ball on his finger and kion said What? no one could handle it. You kicked it over my head! and he shoved Bunga making him lose his grip on the ball as the king said kion!

BUNGA: And you couldn't handle it!

Bunga run past kion and caught the ball again

king Simba said Bunga!

KION said Yeah? Try to handle this!

and both of the boys trying to get the ball and the start play tog of war over the ball

Kiara (SIGHS)

king Simba said boys!

kion lets go of the ball and Bunga goes rolling

king Simba said Kion, I need to talk to your sister. she will be going horseback riding with her friends later today,

KIARA said with a CHUCKLES Because I'm training to be...

KION said Queen of the Pride Lands. Yeah, yeah. I know all about it, Kiara

* with a face that said he had heard it all and probably a lot

KIARA said SCOFFS Least I have my life figured out. What are you gonna grow up to be, little brother?

KION said Happy? with a smirk on his face

king SIMBA said All right you two, that's enough. Kion, why don't you and Bunga go play somewhere else?

BUNGA said Yeah! I know the perfect place!

and he runs over to the railing of the balcony and holds the ball over it

bunga said Hey, Kion! (IN SING-SONG VOICE) You'll never get the ball no

KION said Ha! You got nowhere to go, Bunga!

BUNGA said Says who? _Zuka__!__ Zama! _(LAUGHS) and jumps over the railing

and lands in a wheelbarrow full of different fabrics

Bunga sounts up Catch me if you can, Kion! and runs off with the ball

KION said Game on, Bunga! Later, Dad. Have fun riding horseback with your friends Kiara I gotta get Bunga! and he runs back inside the castle and out of sight of his father and sister.

KIARA said with a SIGH I can't believe we're related.

king SIMBA said Kion will grow up someday. I hope to her

_ It's a good day to have_ _some fun to run and play _

CHORUS: _Whoa oh yeah oh_

_(kion LAUGHING) as the two boys run after a ball in town _

_Sun's so hot, it melts__my worries all _awa_y_

_CHORUS __Whoa oh yeah _o_h_

_and bunga throws the ball to kion _

_I'm gonna take it easy,__got no reason to work all day_

_CHORUS: __Whoa oh yeah oh_

_and kion throws it back to Bunga and they do this a few times_

_KION said Oh, yeah!_

_and it rolls over to a person and the person rolls it back their way but Bunga _caught the ball with kion right behind him

_I'm gonna keep on smiling,_ _keep on riding all the way_

_CHORUS: __Whoa oh yeah oh_

_Come on, I'll tell ya_

and they run down a hill and just in front of them is a lot of people

(CHORUS SINGING)

* a boy in the crowd of people see them coming*

ONO said GASPS, Everyone! Scatter!

and they moved out of the two boys way

_Whoa oh yeah oh_

_Come play with me_ _and we'll run free_

_Whoa oh yeah oh_

_Through the Pride Lands_ _up to the highest tree_

_Whoa oh yeah oh_

and the boys get to this big house and start kicking the ball around and the ball it bounces off one of the trees next to it

RAFIKI LAUGHING and waves at the two boys and kion waves back and runs after his friend

and the boys run to a small pond and run across the rocks run past beshte as he is fishing with his dad

BESHTE said Bunga. Kion.

_It's beautiful_ _It's a beautiful day_

and MAKUU (GROWLS) as kion was going after bunga and bunga had knocked over his basket of fish and he stat about runs into it too *

bunga runs into a table and knocks over the table and the cup on it spells all over Ushari who was sitting back taking a map

BUNGA(GROANS) but gets back up and picks the ball back up and runs off

_Come play with me_ _and we'll run free_

_Whoa-oh yeah oh_

_Through the Pride Lands_ _up to the highest tree_

_Whoa-oh yeah oh_

_Gotta live for fun_

_It's the only way_

_It's beautiful_

_It's a beautiful day_

the two boys running but Bunga sees fuil riding her horse coming their way really fast and Bunga smirk as fuil comes by Bunga grabs on to the saddle and set on the back of the horse and waves as they pass kion

BUNGA: (LAUGHS) _It's beautiful_ _It's a beautiful day_

just as fuil looks back seeing bunga had got a ride so she stops the horse and sends him flying into a wheelbarrow of pillows and he rolls out of it

_BUNGA: Whoa! (GROANS)* he gets back up but doesn't get the ball before kion came up_

KION GRUNTS and said Gotcha now, Bunga! as he tackled Bunga to the ground and the ball rolls past them & kion start to run to the ball

BUNGA: Not yet! Cheka, Cheka, Cheka! but Bunga tackles him away from it and Then he trickles kion

KION CHUCKLES and said Stop it! Bunga!  
then Bunga gets the ball in his grip

BUNGA said Got it! Whoa... but kion tackles him again the ball bounces into the Slums

KION said Aww. It rolled into the Slums. Game over. as kion and Bunga  
peck over the tall fence

BUNGA said Says who? I'm not afraid of the Slums.

KION said Neither am I! It's just... My dad! He says we shouldn't...

BUNGA said Oh! Puh-leeze! Simba's a big ol' scaredy-cat when it comes to the slums. You know what my uncles always say! * as he runs back a little and Takes a starting potion then he bolted forward & jumped over the tall fence

KION said _Hakuna__ Matata._

_Bunga goes running down this hill but his shoe gets _stuck under a tree root

KION said Bunga? SCOFFS You look a little stuck.

BUNGA said You kidding? It's just a tree root Uh... _Zuka __Zama__! as he gets his shoe unstuck _Now where did that ball go? he said to himself

JANJA finishing eating

JANJA said Oh! 'aFraid there's no food left for you boys.

( Cheezi and chungu make crying sounds)

CHEEZI said Janja, Janja! look!

CHUNGU said Let's sell it! I'm starvelated!

JANJAsaid What do you take me for, a vegetarian? I want something nice and good for lunch! * as a butterfly lands on his head *

boys (LAUGHING)

JANJA said What? What's so funny? What are you laughing at? Tell me! Stuff it, fur brains! Look... A kid (smiled ) Now that's my idea of a way to get money

Chungu! Cheezi! Bring him to me!

boys(LAUGHING)

BUNGA said Here we go! as he picks up the ball again

KION said in a worried tone _Heyvi kabisa._ Bunga! Heads up!

BUNGA said Relax, Kion. Remember? _Hakuna._

CHEEZI (smirks )

BUNGA said _Matata._

_KION said Get outta there, Bunga!_

BUNGA said Okay you guy You wanna see what this guy is made of? I'll show you what I'm made of!

CHEEZI and CHUNGU: (ALL LAUGHING) as chungu picked Bunga up by the back of his shirt.

BUNGA: Hey! Lemme go so I can show that other guy what I'm made of!

KION said, guys! Put Bunga down! Pick on somebody your own size!

CHEEZI said Kion! You want the kid? Come and get him!

KION said Let him go! You guys don't want any trouble with my dad.

CHEEZI said Ooh. Like how you'd get into trouble if you came into the slums? with a (LAUGH)

BUNGA said Uh, Kion?

CHUNGU said He's too afraid to come down here.

CHEEZI said Yeah! 'Fraidy cat!

BOTH saying 'Fraidy cat! 'Fraidy cat! 'Fraidy cat!

CHEEZI said All right, yeah. Fun's over. Janja needs his prisoner

BUNGA said with fear in his voice prisoner?

KION said No! Let him go kion shouts stomps his foot and the ground shakes as the wind blows hard a roaring sound is heard for miles all around

and Chungu let Bunga's shirt go as his mouth drops open and Bunga rolls away from them both

BUNGA said See ya, guys! Wouldn't wanna be ya! and runs off back to kion

KION said _Heyvi kabisa!_ What was that?

BUNGA said _Zuka Zama! _Kion, how'd you do that? and kion said I dunno, Bunga. Wish I did though, "  
as kion and Bunga start back to the castle

BUNGA said Well however you did it, it was un-Bunga-lievable! he said

(meanwhile at the castle)

NALA said That was kion's roar?

and RAFIKI LAUGHS and said Yes, Nala, yes! He is ready! It is time! and he jumped about and Simba said Eh, no, Rafiki. He can't possibly be ready. He's still a kid. and rafiki said Simba, Simba. You heard the Roar!

and Simba said I heard it. It's just... It's a big responsibility. I need more time to prepare him. as he sits in the throne room and Nala said I think you've just run out of time Simba. You need to tell Simba said But, Nala... and she said Listen to Rafiki, Simba. as she what into a different room as Rafiki said to Simba Kion is ready. It is time. and put his hand on his shoulder just as kion and Bunga got back and kion said Time for what? Dad? Rafiki? What's going on? as he come into the throne room and Rafiki elbowed him a little and Simba said Son, we need to talk.. and kion said Oh no. Dad, we already had that talk. and walked back a little and said: "Can you feel the love tonight..." I know all about that mushy stuff! and Simba said with a little CHUCKLE I... Well... (CLEARS THROAT) It's not that, Kion. and Rafiki said No, no. Most definitely not that. and walked over and we have heard your Roar! Yes, yes! and kion said yes Yeah. that was uh, kinda different today. and Rafiki said differently? Different you say? (CHUCKLES) and he walks to where the balcony was and said It is more than different. It is the Roar of the Elders! When you use it, the great lions of the past roar with you. and kion said What? You mean that's what happened ? and Bunga said Yeah, lions in the sky! I saw that! and Simba said The Roar of the Elders is a great gift, Kion. It will make you the fiercest person in the Pride Lands. But... and kion said But what? and Simba looked to Rafiki and Rafiki said No, no, Simba. It is you who must tell Kion about the Lion kion said The Lion Guard? What's that? and Simba said This way, kion says Uh, okay. and

inside the castle simba was taking him to a secret door in the basement of the castle and bunga said Oh, come on, Rafiki. You already know what it is, don'cha? Come on, tell me...as kion stop and said Huh? infront of them was a hidden door covered in vines and Bunga said It's a bunch of vines? and simba said Rafiki? and rafiki moved the vines to show a hidden door and KION says Whoa! as he runs over as Bunga said Look at that! as the door was opened and simba and kion and rafiki what on inside and as kion said How did I not know this was here? Dad, what is this place? and simba said This is Lion Guard Lair. It's the secret meeting place for the members of the Lion he what into the chanter and Bunga said as he was coming in Ugh! Maybe they should think about fixin' the place up. (COUGHS) Or at least do some dusting... and rafiki said Hmmm... Yes... and runs over to the chanter and (CHUCKLES) and puts his staff in the air and a great bit of wind come in blowinging the dust away and almost Bunga as will after a minute he put his staff back on the ground and bunga said ah! That's more like it. Can you show that trick to my Uncle Timon and Uncle Pumbaa? and rafiki CHUCKLES) and kion says Dad, enough with all the secrecy stuff! You gotta tell me. What is the Lion Guard? and simba said the Lion Guard is the team that protects the Pride Lands and defends the Circle of Life. According to tradition, the Lion Guard is made of the Pride Lands' fiercest, bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of kion said So what happened to them? It looks like they haven't been in here since... Forever! as he looked around at all the paintings and books on the wall and simba said I'm afraid it's a story without a happy rafiki made a paintings come to life and KION AND BUNGA says Whoa! simba says When your grandfather Mufasa was about your age, his younger brother, Scar, was leader of the Lion Guard. Scar also had the gift of the Roar. The Roar made Scar feel powerful. But that power went to Scar's head. He began to think that he should be king, instead of his older brother Mufasa. So Scar ordered the Lion Guard to help him take down Mufasa. When the Guard refused, Scar was furious. And then, Scar used the Roar to destroy the Lion Guard. What Scar didn't realize was that by using the Roar for evil, he would lose the power of the Roar completely. and kion says _Heyvi kabisa... _BUNGA said Yeah.. and rafiki said The Roar is a very powerful gift. It can be used for great good. But it can also lead to terrible evil. and kion said Well, I'd never be like Scar. Ever! and simba said I'm glad to hear that, son. Because starting today, you are the leader of the new Lion kion says I'm the what? and Rafiki said You heard Simba. Ha-ha! The leader of the new Lion Guard! It is you! Yes! It. Is. You! and kion turns to his dad and he said, Dad? and Simba said t's true, kion said Wow... Amazing! and Simba said It is. And now, as leader of the Guard, I need you to assemble the Pride Lands' bravest, fastest, strongest, and keenest of sight. and kion says Okay, Dad. Got it! Don't worry. I'm gonna make you proud! and he runs out of the lair and Simba looked down and he said Yes, Bunga? and Bunga said This is un-bunga-lievable! and jumped up a little and run after kion and Rafiki said You see, Simba? And now Kion will choose the best people in the castle for the Simba said I hope so, Rafiki. I'm still not sure he's ready... and they walked into the other part of the castle

outside the castle kion walked out into the garden and looked into a small lake and said Wow! Me! Leader of the Lion Guard... Protectors of the Pride Lands! It's kinda scary.. just when in the distance Bunga said as he come to a stop but slides into the water and got water all over kion and he said Huh? Ergh! Bunga! and Bunga said Ready to start assembling the Lion Guard? Huh? Now? Yeah? Huh? as he jumped up and down splashing kion as will and kion said es! Augh! Just stop splashing me! and bunga said splashing? Oh as he sees he is in the water .and said (CHUCKLES) Sorry, kion said _Hakuna matata, _ he turned and start to run into town and he turnd and said Now c'mon! Time to assemble the Lion Guard! and MZINGO: Lion Guard? Hmm... and climbed down the tree and start

KION: Dad said the Lion Guard needs the Pride Lands' bravest, strongest, fastest, and keenest of sight. So I think I'll go ask the bravest person in the Pride Lands first.


	4. anther note 3

news update

i know i have not update this book yet and i am working as fast as i can but i have been under a lot of stress and have been deeling with anxiety problems and can't work fast but i have some good news i am doing a little bit of a early release it woul't be a lot but soom it will be on September 2 so 38 days away so be ready so i hope to see you all when oh and do leave comments i love hearing good fedback and it will be on wattpad as will my usename is sunsetblazeten on it so if what you can look here as will


	5. anther note 4

so i have been thinking and the first chapter of this book will start not with the lion guard it will start with the lion king as human i am making the characters as we speak and when i will be working on writing it so it may be a while but i promise it will be good


	6. anther note 5

So your probably wondering when I will update will soon sometime in November but as as I bet of fun I am going to be early release a part it will be journey to the pride lands and return to the pride lands oh and a bit of something else so be ready the roar is back and batter when ever that is a hint but no it is not kion or vitani it is a new group of young heroes


	7. Early release part 1

( authors note)

{this story has them as humans so it may not be perfect but it will be good anything so this is a early release but it is because today is the anniversary of the end of the series and in a way kion and rani's as will so this is for been a canon

for a year so here is to you and of course it is thanks to the team at disney to make this show happen in the first place and in the end it makes me so happy to be writeing something so legendary and something that has been a part of my life for a long time so happy reading everyone I am going to be posting a part a day for a few days as this part is so big it need more when one day so oh and all the designed are done by me and or my helper so oh and sometimes the differently charcters make sounds like the animal they are originally and this is all i have too say so i am done }

On a hill stood kion and over looking him is his grandfather mufasa

kion's P.O.V

grandfather said It is a difficult i said it is i have a duty to the pride lands my whole family is there but i still have more to learn about the roar and the night fighters could use our help and rani- i mean queen Rani she wants me to stay i said as i passed around a bit and grandfather ask what do you want to do? and i said what do i want i ask myself and he said Yes, Kion. The decision is yours to make. You must choose the path that is right for i said the path that's right for me and i thouht about it and said thank you grandfather and he nod and deispered just as i hear rani say kion and i turn around and i said Rani Uh hi as she walked up and ask Have you thought about what I said? and jokingly asked You mean about never being welcome at the Tree of Life? and she laughed and said that was a while ago. Funny how things can change once you get to know we start to go on a walk and i said yeah it's true and we walked alo a path and she said we really do make a good team kion and said i know the lion guard and the night fighters work really well together and Rani chuckles and said well yeah and whispering silently and look at me and said but i also mean you and me and i said yeah we do i answered with a smile and just when muisc was heard in the backgrond she start to sing How are we so different and still so much the same? and at the same time she start to ruff my hair and i fixed it and start to sing alow Why do I start smilin' when I hear your name? with a smile and we walked to the lake and she sing At times I think you could be a reflection of me and as we looked down and i said Still there's something deeper and we both looked at eise other and we both said More than what we see and we run throw a field of flowers as we sing There's a feeling of belonging that's deep down inside and we run through the snowy part of the land and we start to run through the rocks were a waterfall is and we what on

After the songs

End I brashed a piece of hair out of her face and we pressed our foreheads together and I said I love you and I put my hand on her check and i looked in her pretty brown eyes as they sparkled staring back at me and she smiled and we both leanded closer and until our lips met and she wrapped her arms around my neck and i put my arms around her waist and and everything around us displeased and we were in our own world for a minute and after a minute rani end it and I said come on and I take her hand and we walked to sit by a lake

Rani's P.O.V

We were sitting looking at the lake in front of us and I Said Being queen has been more work than I expected. I really could use your help keeping the Tree of Life at peace. And kion said and said If I've learned anything about you, Rani, it's that you don't need my help. You don't need anyone's help. You're a great leader, Rani and I said Thank you, Kion. I want to be a great queen someday, too. And a great queen could use a great king, like you and I looked shyly at him and then away and he seemed a little surprised by what I ask as he said king but before he could answer we hear bunga said say Kion! Hey, Kion. And I looked to there the voice was coming from just to see the other come up and

( Why now )

I moved away from me just a bit and he said Uh, hey, Bunga. What's going on? And bunga said That's what we've been wondering. And ono said You are all healed now. And BESHTE said Makucha and the others are gone and fuil said Time to go home? And I said I've told Kion you're all welcome to stay at the Tree of Life, that I'd like you to stay. And I take his hand quickly and fuli said Stay? Kion, are you seriously thinking about staying here and not going back to the Pride Lands? And Well, there's peace in the Pride Lands. The Night Pride could use our help. And Rani has become a good friend. And I smiled and bunga said So has Binga and BESHTE I've made lots of friends here too. And ONO said It is tempting to stay. The Tree of Life has so much to see. And ANGA said Yep. And FULI (sighs) and said I don't know just as I heard Ullu said I Queen Rani, Lion Guard. I've spotted a stranger, making his way up the she stopped in front of us and fuli said a stranger? Just as we hear Mibinamet and fuil and I said Azaad! (looking surprised at each other) Wha-?

As AZAAD appeared and bows and said

Fuli, Queen Rani And I said Azaad and fuli said You two know each other? And I said azaad has been to the tree of life before and he said Yes. Queen Janna herself healed Azaad after an unexpected he didn't look happy at that comment but he said She will be missed and I said

Thank you, Azaad. So what brings you here now? Another unexpected fall? With a chuckle and he laughs and said No, no. Two travelers asked for directions, and Azaad has shown them here, swift as a cheetah. It seems they couldn't keep up.

Just as two people appeared and one of them said Azaad! And the other (coughs) Wait for us! And KION said Jasiri? And BUNGA said Janja? I'll stop him. Zuka Zama! And pounces Janja and the man I am guessing is JANJA said grunts Oh, Bunga, get off of me. I'm on your side now and BUNGA Oh, yeah, I the woman I am guessing is jasiri give him this look and KION said jasiri? Janja? What you doing here? And JASIRI said It's Zira. She and the others are back. with worry in her voice and KION said What? and FULI said Zira? And BESHTE said Oh, no and ANGA said zira? And ONO said She's the leader of some very bad guys And KION said My dad banished them for betraying the Pride Lands and looked my way and BUNGA said But you roared whem all the way out of the Outlands and JASIRI said Yes, but they're back now. And now Zira's son, Kovu, and daughter, Vitani, are fully grown.

And JANJA said Hate to admit it, but we don't stand a chance against them And azaad said they told me all of this. It is why I brought them here as fast as I could, and faster than they could as he looked at fuil and I giggled as they look cute together

( Yes fuil and azaad are this is cann for this fic ) and KION said It's up to the Lion Guard to stop Zira and her group As long as we have the Mark of the Guard we have a duty to defend the Pride he turned around to look at me and I said I know. You can't stay here, if the Pride Lands are in danger as I started to feel sad and KION said Yes. And we have to go now and we looked at each other for the last time and MAKINI said Kion, I think I have to stay. I'm Queen Rani's Royal Mjuzi now. This is my place in the Circle of Life and KION said I understand. I'm sure you'll be a great Royal Mjuzi, Makini. And she said Thanks, Kion and as his friends were saying bye to makini kion turned to look my way and I said did you need something and he said close your eyes and I said way and he said just turst me and I said oh ok as I felt something lit be but around my neck and I said can I look and he said yes and i opened them and looked down and there was a beautiful necklace it was a little red with orange base with the the in the middle been the lion guard mark and i said no you should have it this has your mark on it and he said it belong to you now as a thank you for everything you have done and he lead forward into our lips met quickly I smiled and said thank you As everyone was ready to leave and I said So, Lion Guard, this is goodbye. Thank you, for helping me defend the Tree of Life. I consider each of you a member of my Pride. Fuli, Bunga, Beshte, Ono, Anga. Kion, I know you need to protect the Pride Lands, but I meant what I said before. As I give them each a badge with the mark with the night defenders

( Yes I give them a new name as they are not lions anymore I couldn't come up with something for the lion guard so just go with it )

And KION said i know and I said you, and your friends, will always be welcome at the Tree of Life.

And KION said Thank you, Queen Rani. Come on, Lion Guard, time to go. Til' the Pride Lands' end...

And the others said Lion Guard defend! And they run off and makini and I waved and I said Maybe the roar will return again, someday. And she said yeah maybe and she what back to the castle as I what to meet up with baliyo and my uncle and Nirmala to but I changed first into something a little more fit for been outside

Baliyo's P.O.V

It was time for our patrol as we were waiting for Rani and i said she is late that is not like her and surak said will she is queen and i said true just as she come up and said sorry i am late it take me a while to get ready and i said it is fine as she walked ahead but there was something different about her she didn't seem happy and and I said sis what is wrong and she looked my way and said kion and the others had to leave and I said why and she said because the pride lands are in danger but she had this sadness in her voice just as surak said i know that look and she said what look and he said the look every girl has when she likes a boy and i said wait the only new Comer is kion and his friends were here and rani looked away and said i don't know what your talking about and nirmala said she has been spending a lot of time with kion as of late and she said we just have a lot in common and was blushing and she said and it doesn't matter anymore he and the others left and as i walked up to her and i said look over there and point to a random place and she said what and look to see a necklace in one of her pocket and i got it to see it is a red orange and a red rube and the symbol of the lion guard on it she said i don't see anything and i said what is this and she looked and said hey and i handed it back to her and i said i think I know who and nirmala said who and i said kion and rani blushed and said no and i said think about it you have spent a lot of time with him and have a necklace with his teams symbol on it and you are both from royal families and you just blushed when we ask why you spend a lot of time together and surak smiled and said your right and she looked away and said no and i said your in love with kion and start laughing and she said i am not with a bright red face and i said you are and she said i am not besides he is on his way home and I will probably never see him again and she was holding the necklace and running her finger over it and I said you never know maybe they will be back and she said I hope so but anyway let's get to work and she started to walk to the castle and surak walked up and said don't worry she will be ok and I said I hope so and we all whet to do other things

( So as I didn't have time and my mind is block I am not doing the rest of the episode i might do it in the future but for now no )


	8. Anther note 6

Hey so quick thing I should have a update ready in a day or two it just take time with the election it really stressed me I am still stressed but I can't let it get to me I am late as is


	9. Early release part 2

Kion's P.O.V

We were riding through the outland's and I said No time to slow down. We need to stop Zira and the others before they can harm the Pride Lands. And jasiri said We're all with you, Kion.

As up on a hill a voice said Jasiri?

And we all stopped and jasiri said Madoa!

And she come running

( Two people start laughing and come running down as will and CHUNGU said Janja! We thought we'd never see you CHUNGU and Cheezi come down

JANJA said Oh, come on, furbrains. We wasn't gone that long. And I said Madoa, do you know where Zira and the others and MADOA said They went into the Pride Lands, not long after Jasiri and Janja left to find you. We don't know what happened after that. We promised Jasiri we'd stay away from Zira, so we've been hiding. And JASIRI said It's okay. You did the right thing. And fuil said But if Zira's and the others are still in the Pride Lands, something's I said Yeah. We need to return to the Pride Lands and see what's happened. And we'll need as much help as we can everything got off their horses and was going supplies as JASIRI said we will be happy to help.

As a voice said I do say. Is that you, Prime Minister?

And BUNGA stopped and said Prime what? And

MZINGO said prime Minister Jasiri. (CHUCKLES) Welcome back. Your presence in the Outlands has been greatly missed with a bow and JASIRI said Mzingo. Kion needs our help to ensure peace in the Pride Lands. Would you and the Parliament join us? And MZINGO turned to his friends and said All in favor of rendering assistance to Kion as per Prime Minister Jasiri's MWOGA said Aye. And a different one said MZINGO said The ayes have it. We would be honored to I Said Thank you, Mzingo. Everyone, let's go. Till the Pride Lands end... As I got up on my horse And everyone said Lion Guard defend! And we start moving too the pride lands

As we walked fuil come up and said Kind of weird leading an army of Outlanders into the Pride Lands. And I said Yeah, I hadn't thought of it like that. As I looked back and What if Zira's group is still...

Just as ANGA said kion! I see a stranger on the balcony of the castle Dark hair, green eyes. And JASIRI said That's Kovu, Zira's I said Anga, is Kovu alone?

A

nd she said Yes. No sign of the Royal Family.

As FULI said You think we're too late? Knowing that she means I said No, we can't be. And JASIRI said But if Kovu is at the castle it means... As there was a voice and it said It means you Outlanders don't stand a JASIRI said It's Zira's daughter, Vitani, and her friends ( I couldn't find out what to put next )

And she said That's right, And we won't let you invade the Pride Lands. Shabaha, them and plot to janja and Jasiri and the others Kasi, this two pointing to fuil. And azaad Imara,that one point to baste and she said Tazama, keep watch. The one with the Mark of Evil... is MINE. Till the Pride Lands end... As we were count off guard by them saying Lion Guard defend! And BUNGA said Lion Guard?And I said What in the Pride...? But was knocked off my horse

And everyone end up going acttak by someone

Third person's P.O.V

Just as BESHTE and Twende Kiboko! And IMARA said Musuli! And they tried to out stand one other

As BUNGA and janja and Jasiri CHUNGU and Cheezi and Jasiri's sister and some others had SHABAHA cornered or so they thought as bunga said Ha! Got you now!

And she said SHABAHA: That's what you think. Bila Hofu! And graped bunga and threw him at janja and bunga add up land on him as SHABAHA turned to the other s (LAUGHING MANIACALLY) and CHUNGU said Run, Cheezi. Run!

As bunga said Wow, kinda like your janja said Yeah. She reminds me o' you.

Meanwhile AZAAD was racing kasi and she make a turn that he just couldn't make and end up falling and said Mibinamet! With a Oof. She said KASi Ha! Too slow!

As FULI said I'm not! And raced her as TAZAMA saw a tree and said kasi, tree!

And she jumped up it fuil tured but as she doesn't climb end up not able to get her and KASI said Haraka, haraka!As she got in the tree and said Thanks for keeping watch, Tazama!

As over head ANGA said You see that? And ono said Indeed. Vitani's so-called Lion Guard has the same strengths as the real Lion Guard. And it gives me an you and the others try to distract the one keeping watch while Anga and I help Kion. And MZINGO said Capital idea. All in favor? And his friends said MZINGO said everyone TAZAMA saw them coming and said Hiyo kali!

As vitani was able to get kion down for just a minute as ANGA and ONO had their dragons dive and distracted her As kion was able to hit her back And he said Okay. I've had enough. Everyone, get behind me! As everyone got behind him and vitani was in a fight stance and kion had his hand on his sword handle but had yet to take it out just as a voice come over the ridge saying Kion, no! Stop! Just when kiara kion's older sister come over it with kovu right on her heals but kion said Kiara? Kiara, look out! Behind you! As kiara looked behind her to see kouv sliding down and as kion had finally got his sword out and his sister said Wait, Kion! Don't! And got in front of vitani and her team and kouv and kion said Get out of the way, Kiara! And she said No, Kion. You don't understand. Kovu has joined us So has Vitani and the rest of Zira's followers and he said They... They have? And kiara said yes Yes. VITANI said Kion? It's been a long time. You look different with that scar, and surrounded by Outlanders. As kouv walked up to stand next to kiara and his sister And said Vitani, what's going on here?

As BUNGA said Yeah! What's going on here? And walked up to stand next to kion

And kion said We heard Zira was gonna attack the Pride Lands. Where is she?

And kouv said Zira has completed her journey on the Circle of Life. As he and his sister looked sad and kiara put her hand on his shoulder and FULI said Huh?

And JASIRI said What? And kion said She has? And kiara said Come to the castle, Kion. We'll explain everything kion said Okay. And turned to Jasiri said said Jasiri. Asante. Thanks again. And she said Anytime, Kion. If you ever need help, you know where to find us! And He said Leading the Outlands, as you were always meant to. And he give her a hug bye and all the outlanders left

Later

Kion's P.O.V

As kiara and kouv lead me to were mom and dad were I see them looking out on the balcony and I said Mom! Dad! And run forward as they turned and run over and they hugged me and mom said Kion! And dad said Welcome home, my mom said But your I said I'll always have it. But the venom is gone. I'm healed. And my dad said So, the journey was worth it? And ono said Indeed. I got my sight back. And bunga said The Tree of Life was incredible! I mean, un-Bunga-lievable. And BESHTE said And we met lots of amazing people

And fuil said Yeah, we did. And she smiled at Azaad and my mom said And who is this?And azaad said I am azaad and FULI said Azaad helped us get back to the Pride Lands. And My dad said Thank you, Azaad. And AZAAD said It was my honor, Your Majesty. With a bow as RAFIKI walked up and said But not everyone has returned. Makini is not with I said No. She decided to stay. Queen Janna... And he Said (LAUGHS) Queen Janna was right. She was certain Makini's rightful place would be at the Tree of Life. Just as I was certain Makini's role would be here, in the Pride Lands. And BESHTE said I think we all found something special at the Tree of I said yeah But when we heard Zira was headed for the Pride Lands, we came back as fast as we could. So, what happened? And my dad said Rafiki? And he said Yes, yes, this way. You will see.

and we walked inside and he got a book and said After Kion roared Zira's and her followers out of the Outlands, Zira devised a new plan to take over the Pride Lands.

And kouv said Zira raised me to believe that Simba was our enemy. But after I got to know Simba and Kiara, I realized she was wrong. And my sister said So Zira led an attack on the Pride Lands herself. But Kovu and I tried to stop her. We said we didn't need to fight because, like lions we are one. And kouv said and Vitani and the other saw it was true, but Zira refused, and in the end, it destroyed her. After Zira was gone, Simba welcomed us here and my dad said And one day, Kiara and Kovu will be queen and king of the Pride Lands. And kouv and kiara held hands and I said We really did miss a my mom said You did, and we have missed you. All of RAFIKI said And we are not the only ones. (LAUGHS) Look!

As Timon and pumbaa and even beshte's dad come running in and PUMBAA said Bunga, you're back! As BUNGA run up and said Uncle Timon! Uncle Pumbaa! And they hugged him and BESHTE said dad! And run and hugged his dad and TIMON said (LAUGHS) Ooh! My baby! And RAFIKI said It always feels good to return to the Pride Lands. Eh, Simba?

Three person

After that everyone what to spend time with their family or in fuil and azaad case they just raced one other and spend time with one other

Later that night the Royal family looked out at the spirit of mufasa and after he disappointed with a smile and everyone what inside but the youngest member was feeling a bit down

Kiara's P.O.V

After everyone was back inside I noticed that kion seems a bit down and he had been kinda quiet and really distant for him this was werid and I s

aid I wonder what is wrong and kouv said with who and I said kion he is not himself and my mom Said your right and dad said I am sure it is just he is tired from their journey and I said I don't know just as dinner was ready and everyone sit down to eat and kion didn't really tough his food and seems to be last in thought and he keep look behind me and I turned a little and I see a painting of mom and dad that was done just before they were married and after about 5 minutes he let out a sigh and said if you will excuse me and got up and left the room and vitani said I wonder what got into him and I looked at the picture behind me and I said I wonder and my mom said can you see what is wrong it just isn't like your brother to not be hungry and I said yeah and dad said we will finish up here and I said thank you and I kissed kouv on the cheek as I got up and left to look for my brother

After a few minutes I had looked all over the castle But still couldn't find my brother and I said to myself were could you be and I see a lit on in his room and I said I wonder and I knocked and I hear a voice say come in and I opened the door and I see kion out on the balcony leaning on the railing and and he was looking at stars but he look sad and I said are you ok you don't seem like yourself and he said I guess just thinking and I said about as I walked over to stand next to my brother and he said Yeah see Those four stars as he point them out and I said yeah what about them and kion said they helped us find our way to the Tree of Life and I said wow as he said Seeing you with Kovu reminded me of a friend I made there I said a friend? With a small smile and I said What is her name and as I was thinking ( I know it had to do with a girl he has a girlfriend finally about time ? ) and kion said Rani. Queen Rani. And I said Oh, a queen ( a queen wow way to go little brother ) as he said She's smart, brave, but also kind. A great leader. You'd like looked my way and I could tell just by the way his expression and I said Sounds like you do, too. You miss her, don't you? And he looked sad again and said Yeah, I do and I hugged him a little and I Said

Maybe you can go back to the Tree of Life someday and KION said Yeah maybe And I said I think Mom and Dad would understand maybe you should tell them and he said maybe tomorrow as he let out a yewn and I said tired and he said yeah we should probably get some sleep and I said yeah seen you in the morning and he said yeah and I said good night and he said night and I closed the bedroom door and I what to go to talk to mom and dad but more than that I what to look for something about the tree of life and i will check the library but after I talk to mom and dad and I said maybe rafiki will have something but it is late so I will worry about talking to him tomorrow and I what to find mom and dad as I was I run into vitani and I said vitani have you see my parents and she said the throne room why and I said I just need to talk to them and she said you figure out what is wrong with kion and I said yeah that is why I am going to talk to mom and dad and she said if you don't mind me asking what and I said you might not understand and she said oh come on tell me and I said I think my brother is in love and she said what with who and I said you reamber my parents talking with rafiki about a place called the tree of life and she said yeah but I have never been here and I said some but it seem that at the tree of life they have a new queen and she said but I thought their queen was someone called queen Janna and I said she was but I am guessing but it sounds like something happened will my brother and his friends were there and either she has a really young daughter or something just as we were talking kouv come up and said what you two talking about and vitani said we were talking about her brother and I said I think kion has fall in love with the young queen of the tree of life and she said you think maybe this queen could be queen Janna's granddaughter and I said maybe just as we got to the throne room and I said I will be right back and I knocked on the door and I said mom dad and I come in and my mom said you find your brother and I said yeah and dad said so what is wrong and I said he has made a friend and he miss her with giggle and my mom said a friend and i said yeah but I have a feeling that it is more than that and mom said why do you say that And I said just a feeling and I said night mom and dad and they said good night and I walked to the library just as I run into vitani and i said what you doing and she said looking for my brother you see kouv and I said no but we can look together and she said so how did it go with your mom and dad and I said fine and she said so were are you going and I said I am going to do some late night research and she said why and I said because I can't help but wonder about this rani kion was talking about and she said you think there will be something in the library and I said why not I mean I know there was got to be a book about the tree of life royal family and she said you do have a point and just as kouv come up and said there you girls and vitani said we were just going to the library and he said why and I said I am going to look in the library and see if there is anything about the tree of life royal family and he said what didn't you say something about that before and I said yes and he said what if vitani and I help you and I said will since tiifu and zuri are probably sleep why not besides I could use the help and we all three get to the double doors of the library and I said this is so exciting and I opened the door and vitani said wow as there was stories of shelves fall with books and she said how do we find anything it this place and I said I have a idea of were to look and kouv said you know were to look? And I said will I have grown up in this castle I have done a lot of reading so yeah and I said ok now there is librarian darsha and she said you called princess and I said yeah I am doing a little bit of late night research and need your help and she said of course what is it you need and I said do we have anything about a place called the tree of life and she said actually yes what is it you what to know and I said anything about it's royal family and vitani said or a mention and she said of course princess And left and I said come on I know a place were we can sit and vitani said how do you not get lost in here¿ and I said I guess it comes with the fact that I am future queen I did I lot of reading about every royalty family there is and vitani said but you have never heard of the tree of the life and I said will no i had heard of it but I didn't know much about it and never really need to and she said but kion went there i would have what to learn about it and I said I didn't know all of what he would find there and she said I am sure you were surprised that he met a girl there and I said will a little but I am actually really excited about it because maybe soon I will actually get a younger sister and she said true i know when I was younger I what a sister but I never get it and I said yeah just as darsha come up and said I found what you what princess and there was about three stacks of books and vitani said that is a lot and kouv said and we are going to look through everyone and will yes I mean it is to understand about a kindom I have never been too and he said ok and we all three got to work

Hours later around 2 am

Kouv was falling asleep and vitani was actually doing will but was going tired but I see her smirk then got up and start to tease kouv and I let out a giggle just as kouv said I am wake and she said boo and surprised him and he said vitani just as come up again and said you need anything princess and I said no I am fine thank you and she left and I said you know you two can go to bed if you what and vitani said no I am fine as she picked up a book and I said yes but you do have patrol in a few hours and kouv said I think I will I have a lot to do tomorrow and was just about to leave just as vitani said wait I got something and she give it to me and I looked at the cover and it said tree of life history with a picture of

And I said i wonder and I opened it and vitani and kouv both were standing next to me and I said let's see and I looked through the table of contents and I see monarch and I said yes and I opened it and read a bit and it shows all the names of the kings and queens and I said ok queen janna oh here

As I stopped my finger below her name, and I said it says here that queen Janna and king bali had two sons Sãhasí and Surak and that Sãhasí married a noble woman named Ãnanda and they have two kids, a daughter rani and a son baliyo with the oldest of the two being rani and vitani said it say anything about her and I said no, not on this part and she said you think she is the one in question? and kouv said you know that this sounds more like something you two can talk about I am going to go to bed and I said ok and vitani said night and he left and vitani said so... and I said I am not sure kion didn't tell me anything really I mean besides that this rani is queen and vitani said you have to find out more and I said yeah but I think I will keep reading it maybe and she said if you want I can go look for any thing about her and I said I don't know fuil might be up and she said ok and left as I continued reading the book,

Vitani's P.O.V

After I left the library I what to look around and I see that one of the maids had kion's travel bag coming my way, and I said to leave it with me I would get it to him in the morning and she bowed and left it with me, and I take the bag up stairs to my room. After I closed the door I said now let's see what I can find and I opened it and looked through it most of it had things like food a lantern a lighter and things like that just as I see three things in a Pocket and I said what do we have here with a smirk and I see three things two are pictures and a patch with a tree that looks like a lion and I said yes just what I need and I put them in my pocket and run back to the library and I said I got something and kiara said really wow that is fast and I said will your brother left behind his travel bag and she said he is always leaving something like that around when we were young the maids aways would bring them to me and I said anyway here and I give them to her and she said wow and I said what and she showed me one of the pictures it show a lot of people and everyone was happy but what got my attention was two things one I see kion in a outfit that was really cool but what got my attention the most as a woman with dark brown hair and she has chocolate brown eyes and was wearing a red and gold dress with a big tiara and I said wow what a dress and she said yeah tell me about it I hope when I be come queen I have just as pretty of a dress and I said yeah I can see why he likes her she looks pretty and she said yeah and as she picked the book up again and I said it say anything about them and She said not anything interesting and she said what that's this and she turned a page and I said what does it say just and she said I family portrait and showed me it was a picture there was 6 people and it said queen janna the late king bail there sons Sãhasí and Surak and the lady Ãnanda and the baby princess rani and I said wow just as I seen down the page it should a different picture this time it was different it says queen janna and her two sons and lady Ãnanda and princess rani and the baby prince baliyo rani in this picture look no more when 6 and I said what happened to king bali and kiara said I don't know and she take it and she said it says here that he died when rani was a baby and I said oh and She said yes but it doesn't say how and I said you really need to update this and she said tell me about it just when her face fall and she what pale and I said what and She said this and hand it to me and it should a new picture and it said queen janna her son surak and the princess rani and prince baliyo and said the late queen Ãnanda and the late king Sãhasí and I said oh no and she said down and I see it had a story with it after the her son Sãhasí and daughter in law Ãnanda in a fight the young princess rani and Prince baliyo there grandmother had to take the crown until the princess comes of age and I said poor rani and kiara said they lost their parents at such a young age and she said you think she is the same rani kion was talking about and She said will look at the pictures and I looked at the one with kion and I said what look and I point out one figure and I turned the picture around and it says queen rani prince bailyo and their uncle surak and I said he looks the same for the pictures in the book and kiara said yes and I said I think we find kion mystery princess and she said yes just as the clock strikes 4 and i said it is really late I batter get some sleep and she said me too but I will read more of it tomorrow and she take the book and I said yeah and she said good night and I said night and I what to my room for the night

Kiara's P.O.V

After I left the library I what to my room and got a bit of sleep

Hours later

I wake up to a knock on the door and I yawned and said yes and kion said breakfast and I said ok I will be there in a minute

After I changed my dress and what to breakfast and vitani said morning with a yewn and I said yeah you think you will be able to do patrol and she said yeah I will be fine because I can rest in a bit and do fine and I said ok as I was about to pull the book out just as kouv and kouv said morning and kissed me check and sit next to me as I was reading and he said so how did your research go last night and vitani said actually really good ones we got a clue and he said how did you get your hands on a clue and I said will it helps that my brother left his travel bag and he said did you look through it and vitani said will and I said it was for research so it was fine and I said yeah just kion come in and said morning and he seems much happier and as I skip the book under the table and to vitani who hide it and I said morning and he said hey do you guys know were my travel bag what and I said no and vitani said did you ask the maids and he said yes and they don't know one said they give it to vitani and she said now that you mention it a maid did give me a small bag but I didn't know who it belonged to so I will get it and bring it to you and he said thanks just as my parents come in and said morning everyone and my mom said everyone sleep will and I said yes trying to sound not tired or get caught as kion was still in the room just as kouv said yeah after a b... As I kick him littly and he said after a bit I just had trouble getting to sleep and I give him a look as everyone was looking at us and vitani said you know what I think me and kion are going to go look for that travel bag now and she kicked it back to me as the two left the room shortly and kouv said what and I said our little late night research is a secret and daddy said you were up late and I said will yes I had to find out about the girl kion was talking about and mom Said you mean the friend you talked about and I said yeah and we think we know who it is and kouv said really and I said yes and I take the book out and I hand it too them and I said we think it is queen Janna's granddaughter rani and mom said and by we you mean kouv and you and I said and Vitani but it was mostly me and vitani as kouv what to bed and dad said how did you figure it and I said will I know the place first and rafiki said the name queen janna just as vitani come back and said there that will keep him busy for a bit and sit down and I said anything just before kouv left vitani find this and it has someone by the name janna and my mom said how long were two up and vitani said after kouv left about three hours and i said after that we got some clues my dad said and the bookmarks and I said that is because of this that look smaller as I take out a small bag I have it has the two pictures and the badge and mom said wow do I need to ask how you got them and vitani said he left his travel bag and the maids give it to me to give to him and I find them in it and kove said that sounds like something you would do sis and I giggled and vitani said hey it was just his travel bag not anything important and my mom said you two are right this things do point to it been this rani but it was really not important and I said no but I just had to find out who she was and vitani said yes and my mom said you two are probably tired and I said yeah but I will be fine and vitani said some I have had a nap so I will be fine just as kion peeps in and said I am to to go see how everyone is doing and vitani said I am going to go get my team and everyone left

( This part I will work on over the week time but I can't get it come work right I need more time for this part in but I hope you all love this part shiploverforever out ?

Three person P.O.V

kion said everyone and the crowd of people got quiet he said By choosing to face me even without the power Vitani has proven to be the Pride Lands' fiercest. Vitani and her team have won. They are the Pride Lands' new Lion Guard. and he turned to her and said Vitani, as leader of the Lion Guard, you'll need the mark of the Guard. and he takes off his badge and gave it to her and said and the power and she said the power and he nodded and stepped back and she raised her hand and the ground started to shack and the sound of like a lion roaring and the wind picked up and after that kion's friends marks were taken off just when kion looked at were his mark once was just when you could hear thunder rumbling and a bright light appeared in the sky and from it came askari and he said kion and kion said askari and he said Yes, Kion. You have done well. as ono said Askari? He was the leader of the first Lion Guard. and BUNGA said Anga, you seeing this, too? and she said shh ASKARI said By letting the power go, you have truly mastered it said Yes, Askari. But I'm not leader of the Lion Guard anymore. Why would I need the power? and ASKARI said There is another place that could use its help and KION said The Tree of Life. and take out the badge of the tree of life kingdom from his pocket and turned to his friends and said Everyone, want to join me helping Queen Rani and the Night people? and BUNGA said Yes. and ONO said Affirmative. and BESHTE said Oh, yeah. and FULI said Yeah. and ANGA said yep BUNGA said Tree of Life kingdom, here we come. and kion pout it on and so did his friends just when Vitani said But Kion, what does it mean to have mastered the power? and KION said Watch and got his sword out and held it out in the air and rise it up but as he did the castle what up as will after a mommet he put it back down and VITANI walked up and said Heyvi kabisa just when the people what about there work and kion what back to were his friends were and they start back to the castle just when kion's family walked up and kion said to his friends start to the castle i will be right there and they left and he said i know i just got back but... and king simba said you what to go back and kion said yes the night pepple needs our help and queen nala said of course and king simba said i agree and Kiara said i heard that they just crowned a new queen and winked at her brother and simba said you know what why not we all go with the pride lands at peace it can be a family trip to see this tree of life and get to meet its royal family and Kiara weisperd and i can meet this rani to her brother and he smiled and they start to get ready to leave but Vitani came up and said but i think me and the new lion guard need to stay just in case something simba said yes and the night morning they start to the kingdom

time ship

At the tree of life castle

Rani's P.O.V

I was set looking out a window thinking about kion and just when makini come in and said queen rani you in here and i said yes i am here and makini said i know you miss kion but we have to move on the people are asking for you and I said i know it is just i have never felt like this before i have had people come and go before but it was different with kion and looking out the window again she said you like him don't you and i said yes i couldn't deny it and take out the hidden pedant kion had given me the day of their first kiss with a small smile and i said i ask him if he would be my king but he didn't get to answer and she said oh no will I am sure they will be back but have to go help nirmala if you need anything just ask and I said I will but I didn't look her way I just stared out the window with tears in my eyes I don't know why but I miss kion so much

Bailyo's P.O.V

Surak and nirmala and I were going to check the border and he said you talk to your sister and I said not really she doesn't seem to what to come out of her room i am worried and nirmala said don't be she will be fine she just need time she just misses lion and I said I hope so I just hope she get over it soon just as nirmala and surak stopped and I said what and I got in front just to see a large crowd of people coming through the pass but what was surprising more was who was leading them kion and the lion guard and I am guessing his parents and sister and I don't know who and I thought my brain has to be have to be playing tracks on me and I said I think I am seeing things because rani saw them leave and kion came up and said bailyo surak nirmala and i said kion but i thought you left and he said i did but i am back and for good this time and I said so I am not imaginary things then and just when a girl that has to be his sister come up and said no your not imaginary things why would you think that and kion said bailyo this is my parents simba and nala and my older sister kiara and her fiance kovu as three more people came forward and he said mom dad kiara kovu this is bailyo rani's brother surak rani's uncle and nirmala and I said so your back for good and kiara said yes he is were is this rani and I said still at the castle she has not come out since the night kion and the others left and nala said kion why not you go find her and kiara said yeah go find her lover boy and noggins him and I see kion blush and I start laughing and said I didn't know you and my sister were that close and he said I will I have to go find her and he run off and kion's sister and myself and kovu were laughing so hard and I said come on guys I know were we can go to see them and kiara said oh I have to see this so myself kiara and kovu all left and kion's parents said they would wait and I said come on

( oh my goodness i just about died of laughter writing that you really see two sides to them i can so imagine kion's face? ﾟﾤﾣ? ﾟﾤﾣ and you really see kiara's ship girl side ? ﾟﾤﾣ? ﾟﾤﾣ? ﾟﾤﾣ? ﾟﾤﾣ? ﾟﾤﾣ? ﾟﾤﾣ? I almost feel sorry for kion and rani because there is so so many problems with having your brothers and sisters watching a moment like this coming up don't worry is nothing bad in it or weird all good)

Kion's P.O.V

After kiara said that I feel my face get a little hot { just great why did she have to do that now I am blushing } and bailyo said I didn't know you and my sister were that close and I didn't know if my face could get any more rad and I could not get anything to come out so I just said I am going and left after I left were the others were I start to feel calmer and I am sure my face is not red anymore so I started to look around for were rani would be just to see a shadow by a window and next to it was a balcony and I said find you with a smile just as I see rani come out to the balcony and she starts to lean on the wall looking out but she was looking more at the mountains when anything else like she was waiting for something and I see tears in her eyes and I go up to the wall and see a booth of vines growing there leading all the way up and I smiled and started climbing them but just before I got to her i got quite as she still doesn't see me thankful i am a little bit way from her and I take one more step and get myself up to a point were she can see me as soon as I got there she jumped back a little and when she says kion and I said yep the one and only as I rest my arms on the wall and I take her hand in one of mine and I put the other on her cheek and she had put her hand on my hand and said your really here I am not dreaming am I as she run her hand over mine and I said no just as I take a another step just about slipped but she thankfully had my hand so she was able to help me climb the rest of the way up after I climbed up and over she through her arms around me and I felt my shirt getting wet and I made her look up at me too see tears in her pretty brown eyes and I run my finger over one wiping away a tear that was on her cheek and I said why are you crying and and she said I just missed you so much and I said I am here now so don't cry as I leaned forward until our lips met and I kissed her softly just as we hear a squeal from behind us and I see kiara of course and bailyo and kovu trying to get her quite and I chuckle and said I know you're there and rani takes my hand and I smile and I said what are you guys doing there and bailyo said I what to see and kiara said some here and I said what about the others and kiara said they are with surak and nirmala so it will be fine just as rani said who and I said I am back for good and she said really with a sparkle in her eyes and I said yep and my parents what to meet you and she said oh wow and I said sorry this is my older sister kiara and her fiance kovu and rani said it is a honor to met you both and give a little bow and kiara said I am just happy to see my brother happy and I smiled and rani smiled and said yeah still holding my hand and I said will we better get back to the others and kiara said yeah as I lead the way and rani held my hand tightly but said I what to change first and kiara said sure I will help you and bailyo and kovu go find the others we will be right there and I said if your sure and rani said I am fine really and kissed my cheek and I chuckled and said fine and as I past kiara and I said don't say anything about earlier whispered it to her and she said no promise that I won't say something but not about that with a grin and I said will let's go as we three left

Rani's P.O.V

After kion and the others left I sit down and start to do my hair as it was a little messy and kiara said so your rani right and I smiled and said yes so kion said something about me and she said yes but it wasn't anything bad and I said I didn't think so I mean you did squeal and she said yeah sorry about that I couldn't help myself and I said no it is fine it just means you care and she said yeah I may not show it much but he is my little brother it is my job to watch out for him as bast as I can and I said I understand that I would probably feel the same if it was my brother and she smiled and said yeah bailyo he is a interesting person for sure and I said tell me about it I mean I don't love him any less I mean he is my only family besides my uncles left and she said. If I can ask what happened to your parents and I said they died 12 years ago and she said oh and I said it was a group of Vikings and she said what and I said I am not going into that happened but they attacked this land and she said I am sorry and I said it is not your fault and it is fine as I finished going ready and she said will you know now your not alone you have me kovu and our parents and I said thank you and she said I know your not married but if you'd like we can be like sisters and I said with I kind smile I would like that and she said me to and i said ready to go and she said yeah And we walked to the throne room

And I see baliyo and kion and kouv and surak and Nirmala talking with two people a man with a beard and looked a lot like a older kion and the woman next to him I am guessing it to be king simba and queen nala and I walked over and kion said oh Rani and I walked over and take his hand and he said mom dad this is queen rani and I give a little now and said welcome your majestys and queen nala said likewise and I said smiled and king Simba said your kindom is beautiful and I said thank you I don't know what I would have done without my grandmother's guidance and king Simba said we have heard many good things about your grandmother and queen nala Said yes we wish could have met her and I said yeah but I wasn't alone I had my brother's and uncle's support

Kion's P.O.V

After my family was shown to their rooms i was thinking about what rani said before i left and I know that i would but i what to talk to mom and dad and too two other people and i walked with rani for a bit and she said will i need to go do some of my queen duties and i said ok and i kissed her cheek and she bushed and walked to the throne room and i said perfect and i walked back just to run into Kiara and i said sis you see mom and dad and she said yep they are at the barns cheeking on the horses and i said thanks and i runoff and got to the burn and see mom and dad on there way back and mom said kion i thought you would be with rani and i said i what to talk to you and dad and he said oh and i said not here and they said ok and we walked back inside the castle and to a more privet place and my dad said what did you what to talk about and i said will i know you both are ok with me here and my mom said you what to help rani and i said yes but there is more and i tolled them what rani ask me before i left and my mom start to tear up as i said i have been thinking about it and i what to be her king and i love her i may have taken a little bit to see it but i do and my mom said you have grwon up so fast and came over and huged me and my dad said with a smile you would be a grest king and i said you think and he nod and i said how old were you two when dad become king and my dad said i was 20 and i said oh and he said but your mom was 19 when we got married and i said really and my mom said yep and they said but we said that when ever you and your sister fall in love and feelt it was time to get married it was ok with us and my dad said but we know how you feel and i smlied and i said thanks it make me feel better now all i have to do is one thing and my mom said will then go and i left

Nala's P.O.V

After rani and kion had left Simba came up and said you see it too and i said with a sigh yes our little boy is grown up and he said yep you think he will ask and i said i know so the two are so much in love just like how we were at there ago and he said that seems like it was not that long ago and i said i know but i still feel the same and he smiled and said same and we walked to cheek on the horses and after we were on our way back

After kion runoff i said i can't believe it he grow up so fast and he said i know but we both know it was coming and i said i know but i just wish it was easier and we what to rest after the long trip

Kion's P.O.V

After i talked to mom and dad i felt better about it all but i still have to talk to her uncle and brother they are the only family she was left here and i know we got alone when we were here but this different this is more than just protect the kingdom this is about me and her as partners for life and i know she cares about her family just like me and i run in to find Ullu or Nirmala after a few mins i find bailyo and i said hey baliyo and he turned and said your back and i said yep but can i talk to you and surak and he said sure why and i said it doesn't madder and he said ok and runoff and i stayed right there and i wait right there as rani is still busy

After a few mins they both walked up and her uncle said i didn't know you were back and i said we just about a hour ago get back and he said with a smile glad that you are back and i said thanks but that is why what to talk to you both and he said oh and i said will i know that this place needs a king and he said yes and i said will i what to be that king and her uncle looked sprised but smiled and said you know when my brother died he ask me to look out for both rani and her brother and i said i figure and baliyo said you know i think it would be cool to have you is a brother and i smiled and said thanks and i looked at surak and he said if my brother was still alive he would like you and would what rani to be happy and i know she is with you and i said really and he said yep she has never looked at anyone like she has with you and you know i don't think she take off that neckless you give her and i said i did know she had it on and bailyo said she keeps it hide so no one knows but i know i saw her take it out the day you left and i said that was the day i give it to her and they both looked spriseed and i said yes i give it to her on our walk about town and he with a smile you know she has gone many gifts but she never keeps one and i said how many man has she met and baliyo said a lot but i don't think she reambers them the only one was that prince from were was it and surak said you mean the spolld one that was from indera and he said yes and i said what happen and bailyo said he was a really crurmer and if i reamber she fliped him when he tried to kiss her and i said oh and surak said she did more then that and i said said what do you mean and he said lets just say i hope he lerned that a girl like rani is not a girl to kiss with out asking first and i said why and bailyo said yeah i think everyone heard his screm from town and i said what did she do and he said just a good kick and pined his arm under him i said oh that most have hurt and he said i am sure it did just as i see rani comeing and i said i have to go and i walked off just as baliyo said wait and he run off after a minutes I was talking with Kiara when baliyo walked up and said can I talk to kion and she said sure and he pulled me aside and I said something wrong and he said will no I said what and he said this and hand me a little box and I opened it

And I said wow and he said grandmother Janna had an engagement ring made just for Rani about a month before you all got here but she had me hide it until she met the right guy and he elbowed me a little and i said with a chuckle she really had thought of everything and he said almost and i said is this all you need and he said i figured you didn't have one with a wink and left just as Kiara just came up and said something wrong and i said no he just what to give me something as i put the little box in my back pocket and she said oh what is it and i said you will see later and she said come on you can tell me and i said not happening and she said come on please and i said no and i start to walked away just as she walked behind me and i looked her way to see the box in her hands and i said hey as she opened it and said that is beautiful and i said kiara and she said fine and hand it back to me and said it for rani and i said yes baliyo give it to me rani's grandmother had to made for her and she said wow so when are you going to give it to her and I said later and she said will I better go find kovu and I said ok and I what to walk around the castle as I was lost in thought but I am waiting for Rani to get here so I could give her the ring and ask her

Rani's P.O.V

After i walked about town and take care of somethings i left to go back to the castle as it was almost sunset

After i got back to the castle and start to my room i see kion waiting for me at the door of my room and i said i thought you were resting and he said i was but we need to talk and i said sure and as he take my hand and we walk over to a balcony and he faced me and i said what did you need and he holds my hands and he looked me in the eye and said i have been thinking and i said yes and he said i know it may be a little early but will i love you with all i have as you know and i said I know I love you too and he said i what to marry you yes looked up at him red orange eyes and said really and he said yes as king and queen and partners so Rani so

Will you become my bride as he got down on one knee and pulled a small box out and opens it to the most beautiful ring I have seen and he said i don't what us to be apart again and i could feel tears in my eyes i said yes and throw my arms around him and he smiled and he take my hand and solid the ring on my finger and he put his hands on my cheeks and wipe my tears and he run his finger over my lip and slowly tilted his head and start to lean forward closeing the gap beween our lips and i closed my eyes as i felt his chapped lips met mine and the world around us just desperd as i kissed him back but after a min i hear claping and i said i pulled apart and we both looked to see kion's famliy and my brother and my uncle and i see kion's mom was crying as kion take my hand and said what are you guys doing here and kiara said we were looking around and baliyo said i find them so we were showing them around and kiara said but we can leave and i said no no and we walked with everyone

after a little bit, i was tired and i was resting just as Kiara said there you are and i said princess kiara am i right and she said yes but please just Kiara and i said ok when you can call me rani and she smiled and said may i pointing to the sit next to me and i said sure and she sat down next to me and said so you and my brother and i said how did you know and she said two reasons one we all so you two kissing and two kion told me about you when we were home and i said really what did he say and she said as i remember he said she's smart, brave, but also kind. A great i felt my cheeks heat up and she said what do you think of my brother and i said will for sure brave kind Playful and adventurous and she smiled and said you know i think you and my brother will be a great king and queen and i said thank you same with you and what is his name and she said kovu and i said kovu then and she smiled and said you know i think kion was right and i said about what and she said that i would like you and i have always what a younger sister and i said with a giggle true and she said will i better go and i said wait can i talk to you and fuil and anga and ullu and jasiri and binga and she said sure and i said met me at my room it is the big one with double doors and she said got it and left and i sighed as nirmala came up and said something wrong and i said did mom make me a wedding dress and she said yes why and i said no reason and i said were do you think it would be and she said in the back of the wardrobe in your new room and i said ok thanks and i run off and i what to my room and i get down and to the back and i find two things one that was for me and the other that was for the man i would some day marry and i know it goes to kion and i sit in a side and i picked up the one that had my name and i opened the box and inside was a wedding dress and i said wow and take it out and run to try it on and when i put it on it was a bit big in some plases and i said this will need work just as the others came in and kiara said if you did mind i get my mom and nala came in and said that is a pretty dress and i said i know she said but it need some work and i said yep my mom made it for me for when i got married and she said with a kind smile she was a good mother and i said she was just as fuil said you sould have seen the dress she made for the coronation and nala said i am sure it was stoning and fuli turned to kiara and said something and kiara let out a giggle and i said what and she said fuil was saying that kion was spechless and i said yep as i take off the dress and put it back and i said ok as everyone find somewere to sit and kiara said what is it you need and i said will i am sure you heard what kion and i were talking about and kiara and nala both nod and fuil and anga and makini and kiara's two friends said no and i said will kion and i are going to get married and fuil and the others but kiara and nala all smiled and fuil said about time i think everyone could see the sparkle in you eyes when you two are togaohter and i said i do not and kirara said do you may not see it but everyone else does and i said fine but i need everyones help to plan the wedding and the others said yhey and nala said can i help you with fixing that dress and i said it would be a honuer and she smiled and i said but fuil and anga and kiara and makini can you be my bridemaids and kiara said yay and fuil said of corse and i said i will figuer the rest out with kion and they said ok and the others left and i what the study


	10. Early release part 3

this is in my mind a few hours later after the end of the last part and I have them in more modern outfits but it will only be for this part so wedding only and that is because I can't find good stuff from that time for weddings

Rani's P.O.V

I was walking to the Thrown room when I see kion walking and he seemed to be lost in thought and I walked up and I take his hand and he looked my way and I said what you thinking about and he said nothing

And I said come on I know something is wrong and bumped his shoulder a little and he said just trying to think about all this wedding stuff and I said I understand that I always thought I would be older when I was getting married I still remember imagining everything about it even the smallest things and he said like your engagement ring and I said yes but I always imaged grandmother Janna and my best friend there And he said i understood but you have them right here and put his hand were my heart is and I said I know I message my friend a week after you all left if she can come and visit but she never answered and he said she most be busy and I said maybe just as we got to my room and he said i love you And good night and I said I love you too and night And he leans over and kissed my check And he walked down the hallway and I smiled and i opened the door and stapped into the room and I said pulled the hair clips out of my hair and sit down at my Vanity and start to brush my hair out as I said I hope you are will looking at a pic of a much younger myself with my best friend Ekavira and I opened the Drawer and put on my engagement ring and I smiled and admit it and got up and changed into my nightgown

A few hours later

baliyo's P.O.V

surak and i close to the pass when I see a few people on horseback but in the lead was a girl just as i said surak look and he said it can't be just as the girl stopped in front of us and i said Ekavira and she said the one and only as she jumped off her horse she said baliyo, surak, and I went over and hugged her saying rani will be so excited that your back! and she said well why would i not come and see my best friend but things seem different there and i said you could say that And surak said baliyo let Rani tell her And she said what all has happened and I said will Rani is queen now and she said I heard queen Janna died and I said yes two months ago and she said I wish I could have been there for Rani and her father said we tried to come as fast as we could and I said I am sure Rani will be Thrilled you are here now and she said I hope so besides Rani becoming queen what is up this place has a lot more there then when we were last here and I said you will have to talk to her it is her engagement and surak said baliyo just as she said wait what! Rani is engaged and surak said yes but the people don't know that yet and her mother And father both smiled and her mother said how exciting and I said yes and Ekavira said I have to talk to her and I said you will and she said so baliyo besides that anything happen and I said no besides kion's family been here and she said who is kion and I said Rani fiance and she said oh ok and I said come on I will show you to where she is and surak turned to her parents and said I will help you two with a room and they what with him as I said come on follow me And she what with me

Rani's P.O.V

I was fast asleep just when there was a knock on the door and I sit up and said what And I looked to see it was almost midnight and I said yes and baliyo said shaping in sorry to wake you but you have a visitor and I said oh and I got up he stop out and said something just as my best friend got to the door and said sprised and I said Ekavira and she said the one and only and I run over and hugged her I said what are you doing here I thought you were traveling and she said I was but I what to see how things were here and I said will I am sure baliyo told you about Janna and she said yes I am sorry I couldn't have been there for you and I said it is ok I had nirmala and surak and baliyo and a friend and she said is this the same friend have to do with how many more people are here and I said oh yes that hm so I need to tell you something and she said what and I said I think you have lost the engagement bet and she said your not married right and I said not yet but I am engaged and I held up my hand and she screamed and grabs my hand and said that is so beautiful and I said thank you and she said when did you get it and i said a few days ago and she said so when do I get to meet your Prince charming and I said haha not fun you will probably get to meet him later and he is a prince and she said what no way and I said really remember when grandmother Janna told us stories of the pride lands kings and queens and she said yes and I have seen it from a distance we passed it on the way here and I said you know who is Ruling it now she said king simba and queen nala and as I know the next one will be his daughter kiara and I said will kion is simba and nala son and Kiara is kion's sister and she said what so he is not only a prince but he is the son of one of the greats kings the land has know and he had a older sister and I said yes and she start giggling and said you have done it now and I said and kion was leader of the lion guard and she said what I heard it has died out when scar was in power and I said kion brought it back and batter when ever and he said the one that is next is a women named vitani and and she said I think I remember a girl called that And I said you would have kion said they lived in the outlands and she said makes sense but how did they get in and I said kion said his sister fall in love with her brother kovu and they saw that they don't have to fight and she said wow and I said I know just as I looked to see it is really late and I said we better get some sleep I have a long day tomorrow and she said will I am going to help and I said thanks on what to be my maid of honor you are my best friend and she said screams in joy and i said Ekavira not so lode you will wake everyone and she said sorry and i said so will you and she said of course and hugged me and i said good will we batter get to bed and she said your right and i said baliyo show you too your room and she said no and i said you can have my old room will your were and she said ok and i said you do remember were it is right and she said yep as i opened the door and said see you tomorrow morning and she said yep and i said good night and she said night and she walked on down the hallway and i closed the door and i got in the bed and fall asleep

hours later

i wake to a knock on the door and i said yes just as Nirmala said sorry to wake you but it is almost noon and i said what and i jumped and i said just great and i said thanks for waking me and i run to get dressed

after just a few mins i run out my room and i what to see if Ekavira was up and i what to my old room and i knocked on the door and she answered the door and said morning and she said i see you got up just as late as me and i said why do you say that and she said your hair is not tied back and i said actually this is how i wear it now and she said but i thought it got in your way and i said it doesn't anymore and it makes it easier with my tiara and she said really and i said you would be surprised it can hold it done and she said i can see it and finished her hair and i said come on i needed to met up with some of the others and she said ok just as i see ullu and i said hey ullu and she said yes queen rani and i said can you have fuil and the others and nala and kiara all met up at sweing room and she said of corse your majeste and i said thank you and i said come on

a little bit later after a had a few i said come on and she said were are we going and i said to met the others and she said oh ok and we walked to the room were all the dresss were made after i got to the door i opend it and i said sorry everyone about been late and fuil said it is fine just as everyone stood up and i said guys this is my friend Ekavira and curtsy she asid hello and kiara said i didn't know you had a friend and she said i moved away and was on the ride a lot and didn't know of things going on here and i said Ekavira this fuil anga makini and they said hello and i said this is my soon to be mother in law queen nala of the pride lands and my soon to be sister in law princess kiara and they said hello as will and you remember nirmala and she said i didn't know you would be coming and Ekavira said i wwas going to sprise rani but it it seems it was the other way and i said yep and kiara said so Ekavira you royal and she said no and i said we met when we were little her mother was friends with mine and she sad oh and i said but she is my best friend so this would not be the same with out her and kiara said i understand and i said come on lets get these dresss done and get Ekavira her's and she said yay and hugged me after about a hour I said that is the perfect style for you and she said you think so and I said yes and Kiara said she is right and I said now kion and I just have to agree on colors and she said really and I said we just can't get ones to work with one another and Kiara said you were thinking yellow right and I said that and red but I need a three color and Ekavira said what about orange and I said maybe just as I looked at the time and I see it is 10:00 am and I said were has the time gone and Ekavira said true, why and I said I need to go met up with kion some of the others and she said really and I said yes we still have a lot to plan and she said I can help i am maid of honer after all and i said of course and I said you guys get this and kiara said yes and i said ok and we started to the throne room and she said do you normally met in the throne room and i said will some times most of the time kion and I met at the waterfall but with us been engaged we decided to start meting at the throne room instead just as we got to the throne room as we got there I see kion talking to his dad and I said sorry I am late and he turned around and said rani and I take his hand and I said this is my friend Ekavira and i looked her way only to see she had this surprised look and when she just start laughing and I said what is so funny

Ekavira's P.O.V

As we got to the throne room I see two man they both had red hair but one looked to be in his 20 and had a scar over his left eye the other looked to be in his 40 and had a beard and I am guessing it is king simba of the pride lands as rani walked up to them and said sorry about been Late and stood next to the one that looked to be in his 20 and take his hand and she said this is my friend Ekavira and he turned around and I to my surprise it is the young man from a few months I saw at the border to the pride lands and I start to laugh and rani said what is so funny and I said nothing and get my laughter under control and she said Ekavira this is kion and his father king simba of the pride lands and I curtlyed and I said hello and kion said it is great to have you here and his father said something about need to go look around and rani said ok and turn to kion and said we better go see someone about the cake and I said how many things do we still have to do and kion said a lot we just got started today and I said wait so how long have you two been engaged and rani said since yesterday and I said when did you too talk about wedding colors and rani said one of the times we talked yesterday and kion said that reminds me how is the dresses coming along and I said coming and rani said Ekavira why were you laughing just a little bit ago and I said I will tell you later and she said ok as we what into town and I followed them

Hours later

I

Days later

After I

Time ship

Pretty early in the morning

Ekavira's P.O.V

I wake to a soft knock on the door and I said I wonder who is at the door and I got up and answered the door to see kiara and bailyo at the door and I said yes and bailyo said can you met us at the hidden room in half a hour and I said sure why and kiara said you will see and I said ok and I got dressed

After I got to the door to the room I knocked and kiara peeped open the door and I said you need me and she said good and opened the door and pulled me in and I see her in a while little and blue summer dress

And I looked around and I see kion's mom and dad and I some one I don't know his name and bailyo and surak and nirmala I said what is going on and nala said come and sit down and I sit down and said what did you guys need and kion's sister said when rani and you were growing up did she ever say anything about a engagement party theme and I said something with red why and kion's sister said we what to plan a engagement party for them and I said have they any plans on it and kiara said not as far as I know when I have talk to kion that is and I said will I don't know but I know were to go to find out and kion's mother said really and I said yeah rani has a secret wedding scrapbook and kiara said and you know were it is and I said of course what kind of friend would I be if I didn't and kiara said can you find it and I said sure but it may take a bit and getting her out of the castle is hard and kion's mother said that what be a problem and I said oh ok and I said how about we met up again here at 5 and everyone agreed and I what to my room first

I looked were I known she last had it which was up in the top of the closet but it wasn't there just as I hear a soft knock on the door and I open it to see kion's sister kiara and as I did she said come on my parents are taking kion and rani out of the castle for the afternoon to go met up with more of rani's family but I was wondering if you need my help and I said sure the more eyes the better and she said yay and I said hey can I ask you something and she said sure what and I said you excited about this wedding and she said yes actually I can't wait I mean I will have a anther sister and I said I thought you don't have any I thought kion was your only sibling and she said he is but kovu has a older sister vitani and I said wait what and she said yeah and I said so in a way your going a younger sister and she said yeah and I will have someone that I am in common with and I said you mean with rani been a queen and you been future queen and she said yes that and we both have little brothers and I said true and she giggles and i said what and she said I was just thinking about something and I said what and she said nothing just as got to rani's office will in a way that is what it is and I said I will start on the deck you start on the bookshelves and she said got it

Kiara's P.O.V

I was looking on the bookshelves but I stoped and I said what does it look like and she said it was as I reamber a little yellow with red and gold frame with the tree of life crest on it and it should have her name on it is will and start agien

a few min later I said find anything and she said no where could she have put it and I said I wish I know and she said wait there is two more places and I said where and she said her room and a one place that only I know about will and baliyo I am sure he knows and I said I will I can look in her room you look the oher place and she said sure and run off and I what to look for baliyo if anyone would know were it was it is her brother and I find him talking to kouv and I said sorry untraped but I need to talk to baliyo and baliyo said what is it you need and I said ekavira said the scrapbook has your family crest on it and I thohuhhtr maybe you would have seen it and he said acslly I think I knopw what your talking about and I said really and he said yes come on and he lead me to the room kion and rani had there little balcny moment and I said why do you say it will be here and he said we were both close with our grandmother janna and I said I reamber that name from studys about royalty and he said not a surise she was a great leader anyway when rani become queen after her passing she offon comes to this room as this was one of the places she would tell storys and I said like what and he said all kondsa from the tree of lifes past and about our parnets and i said oh and he said but if there was one place she would keep that book it would be here and i said thanks and he said no prom and i said and you know i am going to told you something i told your sister and he said what is that and i said you can ask me anything and my parents as will they in a way will be your paernts too so don't be upset to ask and he said thanks and i said no prom and he left and just as i start looking around and i see a weindow seet and on there was a blacet and a pellow and i said i woulder and i what over to it and picked up the pollow and there was a book just like ekavira said with a nother book i am guessing is a jornel and i said yes i find it and i picked up the book ekavira said and i what to the room we were earler and after a few mins ekavira said you find it and i said yep and held it up and she said yes that is the one and I held it too her and she said now we do you think should plan this and I said let's call everyone in but kion and rani of course and we can talk about this and she said ok you go get your parents and I will get everyone else


End file.
